A cremation process is now commonly used as a substitute for a conventional burial. Over the past several years, the cremation process has been increasingly adopted. In 1973, 4 percent of deceased bodies at funeral homes were cremated. The percentage of cremations is now at 40 percent and is anticipated as increasing further. With the more conventional burial involving a casket the family, in order to personally oversee each step of the process; the casket can contain memorial items that help in keeping memories alive. However, the cremation process has remained less personalized.
Accordingly, one objective of the present invention is to provide a remembrance stone or cameo which can be readily personalized and is meant to accompany the cremation process. This remembrance stone or cameo provides a unique keepsake that is returned with the cremated remains as a lasting memorial and as an extra assurance that the cremation was completed properly. The remembrance stone or cameo may be in the form of a durable ceramic marker.
Another important objective and aspect of the present invention is the use of a high temperature fabric that is flexible and which is used for retaining the remembrance stone or cameo so as to protect it from external environmental elements that occur during the cremation process.